Princesses and Warriors Are Not What They Seem
by HimmerMaler
Summary: The princess Katherina is suddenly hidden away by her father and sister in an attempt to hide her from the public. She is held against her will in an unknown region of her father's kingdom and secretly wishes for a handsome warrior to come save her. Little did she know that the one who would be saving her would not fit her ideaologies of who a warrior is supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Ch. 1 - Introduction

There have been many stories about how there was a small and delicate flower of a princess who inevitably is saved by a strong and handsome warrior. These have been told countless of ways, yet they all had the same underlying theme... a beautiful woman who takes the role of a defenceless maiden and a ruggedly handsome man who dons his, in same cases figuratively, shining armour. I am here to tell you the tale that may seem quite different to you. The tale about people may not be who they seem and how anyone can become who they dream to be. A tale about a boy who is an endearing and handsome princess and a woman who is a noble, yet caring warrior.


	2. Chapter 2 - Capture

"Why must you wear such girlish attire, Mathius?" My father, Rolf Eckhart, king of Germania, never did approve of my fashion choices nor did he approve of my new identity.

"Father, I wear these clothes because I like them and I've told you that my name is Katherina!" I retorted.

"Nonsense!" He shouted.

"You are a prince and my son and I shall not have any son of mine wearing dresses or anything of the sort! Now go to your chambers and change into something more suitable for the prince of Germania!"

He motioned for the guards to escort me to my room and they marched towards me. I could see the distaste in my being on their faces as they got closer, so I mocked their reactions towards me with the look of hatred towards them and my father in my eyes. I spun around while making sure the train of my green satin dress was whipped around my legs with extra ferocity as I stormed out of my father's study. As I entered the corridor in which the entrance to my room was located, I could hear my brother and sister conversing in the family library which was located not more than three metres away from my chambers. I had specifically requested that my room be adjacent to the library, for I am in love with the fantasy that is contained within the words and stories of the books. I breath a sigh of content as i think back on my days of sitting in the library's window seats delving into the mysterious lands as described in my mother's collection. I quietly tiptoe up to the elegantly carved door frame so that I might catch a glimpse as to what my siblings were doing in the library. I peek around the edge of the door to see them looking straight back at me.

"Oh hello there, Eduard! Hello, Petrice. Fancy seeing you here! What brings you to the library today?" I attempt to conceal my guilt as I come through the doorway into the vast expanse that is the library.

"We know you were trying to eavesdrop on us, Katherine." Eduard responded.

He winces as Petrice elbows him in the ribs. She whispers something in his ear and he grimaces.

"We were not talking about anything of import, Mattie." Petrice puts extra emphasis into the nickname she had grown fond of bestowing upon me.

"So why don't you mind your own business! And I want my dresses back! You're ruining them!"

Like father, like daughter, she was never accepting of my fashion choices, mainly because I had relinquished some of her wardrobe in order to avoid getting my tailor fired by asking him to make my own dresses. Eduard mutters something in response to her hostility, but I was not close enough in order to hear what he said. Petrice just purses her lips and storms off towards the back of the library and disappears into one of the many clusters of bookshelves. Eduard makes a face that shows his remorse for "my situation", as my father puts it. He mouths the words "I'm sorry" and runs after our sister. I head to my room and my servant greets me at the door. I ask her to prepare some hot water for my bath and she hurriedly scurries off. I hear a knock at the door so I head over and open it to find one of my father's servants standing in the corridor.

"His Majesty would like to know if you will be joining him for dinner." The servant stated.

"No, I would like for it to be brought here so I may eat it in my room." I replied.

He nods and then heads towards the kitchens. I avoid going into the library because I'm still not sure if Petrice and Eduard are still there. The servant from earlier brings me my food, which is comprised of roast pheasant with various vegetables and a gravy. I eat my dinner and take a rather long bath. I'm feeling rather tired so I decide to skip my usual night reading and head to bed. I fall asleep quickly and easily. I wake up to the sound of hooves and the chafing of the rope that bound my hands behind my back. I start to sit up as I try to find out where I am. A man shushes me and feeds me a mysterious liquid. I accept the drink and find it tastes like water, except doesn't at the same time. I suddenly feel very tired and pass out. I wake up again and I'm in an unfamiliar bed. It's light out and I don't see anyone. I'm in a round room that contains a table and chair, an armoir, and a couple night stand tables next to the bed. I get up to look out the only window and I don't recognize where I'm at. All I see is a vast expanse of trees and a small brook. The window isn't big enough for me to fit through and I notice the door on the other side of the room. I try the handle, but it doesn't budge. I realize that I had been kidnapped.


End file.
